Generally, when fever occurs in a specific area of a human body, in particular, in the case of occurrence of high fever, many different skin problems such as skin itching, eczema as well as headache, diarrhea, and chills occur, which may be temporarily alleviated or mitigated by, for example, medications. However, when fever occurs in newborn babies, infants, or pregnant women, etc., for which drug administration or drug intake is sometimes restricted, it may be difficult to take an immediate action to timely and properly reduce the fever, which leads to an emergency situation.
It is well known that the temperature of man's testis is required to be maintained about 2° C. lower than the body temperature in order to produce and store sperms and to produce male hormones. When the testicular temperature is 1° C. higher than the normal reference temperature, sperm counts and mobility decrease by about 40%. When the testicular temperature is 2° C. higher than the normal reference temperature, or when a temperature increase occurs frequently, the testicles lose their functions, which cause infertility, sterility, or decline in the sexual function as well as a rapid increase in the incidence of testicular cancer.
Sitting for 2 hours or wearing tight or heavy clothing that insulates the scrotal area can raise scrotal temperature by about 1-2° C. For baby boys, wearing disposable diapers, urine, and feces over the period of time may have serious adverse effects on the testicles of baby boys, and lead to many side effects such as rash, maceration, etc.
In the modern society, there are many factors that raise men's testicular temperature, such as wearing of tight pants with poor ventilation, working, studying, driving, travelling for long distances, or leisure activities such as riding a bicycle or motorcycle. The severity thereof is well known, and therefore, functional men's underwear to separate the penis from the scrotum has been developed and sold. However, it is difficult to avoid the increase of the testicular temperature because of the sitting posture. In particular, there are no appropriate alternatives to disposable diapers for baby boys.
To solve these problems, the present disclosure discloses a technology of using a Phellodendron bark as an effective ingredient to prevent a burning sensation in the skin and under the skin and to reduce heat generated under the skin and on the skin, and also to provide prophylactic and therapeutic effects in the case of itching, eczema, odor, furuncle, or rash.
As an example of previously known compositions including Phellodendron bark, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0017687 discloses a composition for inhibiting acne-caused hyperpigmentation. However, in this patent, there is no disclosure regarding the effects of preventing a burning sensation in the skin and under the skin and of reducing heat generated under the skin and on the skin. This patent intends to simply provide a composition for external use such as cosmetics by using the Phellodendron bark extract.
Further, as another example, Korean Patent No. 10-1135172 discloses a pharmaceutical composition for preventing, improving, or treating acne, including an extract mixture of Phellodendron bark, Houttuynia cordata, Paeonia lactiflora Pall, Agrimonia pilosa Ledeb, and Glycyrrhiza uralensis Fisch as an active ingredient. However, in this patent, there is no disclosure regarding the effects of preventing a burning sensation in the skin and under the skin and of reducing the generated heat under the skin and on the skin.
Accordingly, the present disclosure aims to develop a composition for preventing a burning sensation in the skin and under the skin and reducing heat generated under the skin and on the skin by using a composition including a Phellodendron bark extract, a method of preparing the same, and a skin-improving product using the same.